new_gallifreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Creation of the Web of Time
The Creation of the Web of Time (October 20th), is the Gallifreyan New Year and optionally, a celebration of the Menti Celesti Time, who is considered by many to be the leader of the Menti Celesti. The Web of Time was a structure created by Rassilon, following the anchoring of the Eye of Harmony. The maintenance of the Web of Time was highly tied to the Doctrine of Non-Intervention, which was also created and enforced by Rassilon. The Creation of the Web of Time lead to the universe having a history and laws, and effectively made the laws of time a reality once time travel was possible. In contrast to Dial Day, the Creation of the Web of Time is a joyous occasion, celebrating the developments Gallifreyan culture made in the legendary era of Gallifrey, as well as the accomplishments that have been made since then. It can also be a day for reflection and connection with the Menti Celesti. Ritual Today we gather for the celebration of the Creation of the Web of Time. This joyous occasion, the Gallifreyan New Year, is a time to celebrate our culture: Both its roots and its growth, its beginnings and its subsequent achievements. We celebrate, too, our own personal histories and stories of growth and self-development. The Web of Time was created by Lord Rassilon, with the assistance of his fellow Founders. In his wisdom, he led the effort for the creation of this structure To give the universe history, law, and enough organization to the eternal concept of Time That it could be understood sufficiently to enable the Time Lords’ signature power of time travel. He created, too, the Doctrine of Non-Intervention, to allow for all to live as they wish, Provided it does no harm to others or the universe, And to protect the rights of all peaceful people to live free from undue interference. From the history of this momentous cultural milestone, we learn valuable lessons: Time has a structure, and life has cycles, Yet a great deal of flexibility and room for individual choice to make a difference, And to change one’s path -- for good or for ill. With the passage of time will come many advances to improve our lives, Yet there is also value in remembering and reflecting upon the past as a means of growth Through which to also improve our lives via better choices born out of greater wisdom. The ability to chart our own paths through the time stream of our lives is a blessing, Granted to us by Lord Rassilon’s triumphant creation of the Web of Time. Yet, as he also reminded the Time Lords of Gallifrey through his creation of enduring law, Such freedom is accompanied by the attendant obligation to similarly respect the freedom and dignity of all peaceful persons. On this day, optionally one of great significance to Lady Time for those who follow the Menti Celesti, It is a time of celebration and reflection. We honor our past for what it has taught us and where it has brought us, We embrace our present, for the knowledge and joys that can come from living in the moment, And we welcome our future with courage and enthusiasm, inspired and excited by the possibilities of the upcoming year and where we may soon go. Category:Holidays Category:Spirituality Category:Culture Category:Basic Information Category:Holidays linked to the Menti Celesti